Zero vs Vegeta (DBX)
Zero vs Vegeta is a DBX by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 10! Mega Man vs Dragon Ball! Simply supposed to be better than their hero counterparts, will it be the Maverick Hunter of Saiyan Prince that claims victory? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Big City (Neutral) The Maverick Hunter had been sent to neutralise the mighty Saiyan. He leapt from building to building, tracking the glow of gold - Vegeta - who had been taking down several Saibamen. Zero then quickly cut down the last one in the area, and landed before the Saiyan Prince. "What's this?" Vegeta demanded to know, being nearly taken out by a Z-Buster. He swatted the nearest lampost into the air and used it to bat away the next charge shot. "If you wanted to die, there were less painful ways to go about it!" Vegeta snarled, teleporting towards the Maverick Hunter. HERE WE GO!!! Zero slid beneath the attack and drew his Z Saber back across Vegeta, who looked to block the slash. Vegeta then placed a hand on Zero's chest and released a ball of energy into the robot. Zero skidded back, planting his Z Saber into the ground, but Vegeta was on top of him, swarming with Ki Blasts. Zero took to the air, looking to kick Vegeta across the area, but the Saiyan Prince had blocked the move, and elbowed him to the floor in a spiking motion. Zero pulled himself up, cutting a nearby phone box out of the ground and launching it at Vegeta. The Saiyan teleported beyond the attack, only to eat a charge shot to the face. "Alright, I cut you enough slack." Vegeta decided, transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. "Now it's time I turn you to scrap!" he yelled, drawing Ki to his hand as he released it in a Galick Gun! Zero was wise to move as the attack destroyed the building behind him. Zero then rushed around Vegeta in a flanking motion, looking to cut him in the chest. But Vegeta teleported out of the way, and then kicked him into the air, before heeling him to the ground, dropping a downpour of Ki on the robot. Zero picked himself up weakly, arming the Z Saber once more. He just had to draw Vegeta in close... The cocky prince brought himself in, looking for a Big Bang Attack, calling the name to his mouth. "Big Bang Atta- GAHHH!" he screamed, as Zero sliced through the hand, watching the energy disperse. Zero then blasted Vegeta in the chest, sending him careening to the floor. Vegeta moaned and clutched at his stump of a hand, as blood leaked from the wounds. "You've done it now!" Vegeta screamed, calling on: "FINAL FLAAAAASH!" The attack ravaged the area, blasting Zero into a pile of rubble, and ripping at his metal frame. Zero struggled to stand back up, as his chest plate fell open. The two anti heroes stood off again, and it was Vegeta who charged first. He delivered a beatdown on single punches and several kicks, which saw the Maverick Hunter desperately seek a way out. He opted to blast the ground, launching him over Vegeta and baiting the Saiyan into an attack. The Prince of Saiyans drove Ki forwards, blasting the nearby statue, which fell on the pair of them, burying them. Zero fought to his feet, cutting through the rubble as Vegeta Ki Blasted at him. But the Maverick Hunter fought through, planting the Z Saber into his heart. "It's over." Zero spoke softly. "For both of us." Vegeta smirked, activating a Final Flash, which disintegrated Zero on the spot. Upon the removal of his foe, the Saiyan dropped to the floor, lifeless. A stalemate. DBX! Conclusion This match is a draw!Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L DBX Category:DBX With a returning combatant Category:Video Games vs Anime DBX Category:Anti Hero vs Anti Hero DBX Category:Protagonist themed DBXs Category:What if DBXs Category:Male vs Male DBXs Category:Completed DBX